Psionics
Psionics, mainly known in Faerûn as the Invisible Art or ki and colloquially known also as mind magic is practiced by psionicists. Practitioners The most notable psionicists belong to the powerful illithid race (which has earned the nickname "mind flayers" due to its considerable psionic powers, and appetite for brain matter), possessed of a communal intelligence. Few members of any other race besides aboleths and duergar are psionicists and they tend to be less powerful than illithids. Notable non-illithid psionicists include the members of the fallen drow House Oblodra, of which only Kimmuriel Oblodra survives, and the half-fiend son of Mephistopheles, Magadon. While psionic organizations are uncommons in Faerûn, a few do exist: *''The Kaliesh'erai'': an association of elves based in Evereska *''Stray Thoughts'': an adventuring company based in Sembia and lead by the human wilder Jacenelle Traen *''Forak-Erach-Naek'': a group of duergar soulknife/assassins based in the Underdark *''The College of the Eclips''e: a society dedicated to the advancement of psionic abilities based in Riatavin in Tethyr *''The Hall of Mental Splendor'': a group of psionic mercenary spies based in Skullport and lead by the human psion Vhondryl In the south of Faerûn existed a whole realm ruled by powerful human psionicists, known as Jhaamdath. It existed between -5800 DR and -255 DR, when it became under the tyrannic emperor Dharien a threat for the elves of Nikerymath. As a kind of vengeance for their crimes against the wood and its inhabitants, the high magi of the elves unleashed a gargantuan tidal wave and destroyed the whole realm. Nature of Psionics Use of psionic power does not require spell components. Psionic power can be more quickly activated than either divine or arcane magic. Psionicists must possess formidable mental discipline in order to use their psionic powers. Although it has never been explicitly detailed, the range of Psionic powers is far smaller than the range of divine and arcane powers. However, psionicists do not need to "remember" their powers for later use; they can be called up at any time. Before the Time of Troubles, psionics was more common in the realms. Briefly afterward, there was no psionics in the Realms, save for those that used a spelljammer to take them to Realmspace. Deities of psionics *Auppenser - a sleeping deity *Deep Duerra - a duergar demigod (a Dead Power, post Spellplague) *Ilsensine - the illithid god *Memnor - a giant deity Disciplines Psionic powers are known as disciplines. Known disciplines include: * The opening of dimensional doorways. * The emission of psionic blasts of force. * The ability to dominate those with weaker minds by force of will. * Telekinesis. * The ability to walk through solid things. * Telepathy. * The ability to absorb many "hits" (physical or magical) and then release their power at once. * The ability to "excite" the latent energy within an object, causing it to explode. *The ability to travel in astral form to the Astral Plane. Notes References *Monster Manual 3.5 by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook and Skip Williams *Complete Psionic by Bruce Cordell and Christopher Lindsay *Expanded Psionics Handbook by Bruce R. Cordell Category:Psionics